piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutler Beckett/Gallery
A gallery of images of Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Beckett on horse.png|Lord Cutler Beckett arriving to Port Royal. Image:POTC2_DMC_0031.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett in Port Royal Image:Dmc11.jpg| Image:MercerBeckettSwann-DMC.png| Image:Beckett arresting Will and Elizabeth.png|Cutler Beckett and Mercer in Port Royal. Image:POTC2_DMC_0046.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth arrested.png| Image:POTC2_DMC_0051.jpg|"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." Image:Beckett in office with mercer and captains.jpg|Beckett with Mercer in his office. Image:EastofIndia3.jpg| Image:EastofIndia4.jpg| Image:EastofIndia18.jpg| Image:Beckett_Cutler.jpg|Beckett in his office. Image:Pirates brand.JPG| Image:Beckett&Will office.jpg| Image:BeckettWill.jpg|"Jack Sparrow must find his place in the New World or perish." Image:DMCYoufacethehangmansnoose.jpg|Cutler Beckett bargaining with Will Turner. Image:Beckett barging with Will.png| Image:DMCBeckettinofficebeforemeetingElizabeth.png| Image:Elizabeth_Beckett_DMC.JPG|Elizabeth confronting Beckett in his office. Image:YouandJack3.jpg| Image:YouandJack4.jpg|"A marriage interrupted..." Image:YouandJack7.jpg|"..or fate intervenes?" Image:YouandJack8.jpg| Image:YouandJack9.jpg| Image:YouandJack10.jpg| Image:YouandJack12.jpg|"I'll still want that compass. Consider that into your calculations." Image:BeckettLiz.png|Cutler Beckett negotiating with Elizabeth Swann. Image:Untitledimage2.jpg|Beckett holding Norrington's sword in his office. Image:Beckett office.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished1.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished3.jpg| Image:Mercer whole.jpg|Beckett being given the heart of Davy Jones by James Norrington. Image:Beckett and Heart of Davy Jones_DMC.jpg| Promotional images Image:Beketthorse.jpg| Image:EITC Chairman.jpg|Beckett and Mercer arrive to Port Royal. Image:Beckettconfrontswill.jpg|Beckett arrests Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann Image:Elizabeth and lord Cutler Beckett.jpg|Elizabeth and Cutler Beckett in Beckett's office. Image:Lord Beckett DMC.jpeg| Image:707863202-1-.jpg| Image:Beckett_gesture.jpg| Image:CommissionasPrivateerPromo.jpg| Image:715972879-1-.jpg| Image:BeckettinPortRoyal.jpeg| Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots Image:BeckettAWEVideoGame.jpg|Beckett before meeting a disgraced James Norrington. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Beckettfinally.jpg|Beckett in the courtyard of Fort Charles. Image:Beckett_making_his_final_move.png|Beckett aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]]. Image:Beckett Aboard Endeavour.PNG|Beckett with Mercer aboard the Endeavour. Image:BeckettMercer.png| Image:Norrington avec beckett et Mecer.jpg| Image:James, Davy Jones, Mercer, beckett, Swann et Mullroy et Murtogg.jpg| Image:James sur le Hollandais.jpg| Image:Blueshirtsontheflyingdutchman.png| Image:LBCprisonerstointerrogate.jpg| Image:LBCcaptainsailsitascommanded.jpg|"And its captain is to sail it as commanded!" Image:LBCkillyourpet.jpg|"I would've thought you learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet." Image:JustGoodBusiness2.jpg|Beckett as Jack Sparrow enters his cabin. Image:JustGoodBusiness3.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness11.jpg|"It's not here, Jack." Image:JustGoodBusiness13.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness15.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness44.jpg|Beckett negotiating with Jack. Image:JustGoodBusiness46.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness47.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness48.jpg| Image:Jack_Beckett_Endeavour_AWE.PNG| Image:JustGoodBusiness53.png| Image:JustGoodBusiness54.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness57.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness58.jpg|"Where are they meeting?" Image:JustGoodBusiness61.jpg|"Who are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Image:ThingYouWantMost4.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost6.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost8.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost11.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost13.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost16.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost17.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost18.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost22.jpg|"Cut out the middle man, as it were." Image:ThingYouWantMost23.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost24.jpg| Image:Jack_Beckett_AWE.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost26.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost27.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost28.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost29.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost30.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost32.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost33.jpg| Image:Battle on the HMS Endeavour.jpg| Image:Cutler Beckett on Endeavour.png|"You're mad!" Image:Groves_And_Beckett_AWE.jpg|Beckett with Lieutenant Groves aboard the Endeavour. Image:AWEThinkheplansitallout.jpg| Image:Groves and Beckett.JPG| Image:Groves and BeckettCropped.JPG| Image:Greitzer and Beckett AWE.jpg|Beckett with Greitzer aboard the Endeavour. Image:Beckett Greitzer.jpg| Image:POTC-At-World-s-End-pirates-of-the-caribbean-3542228-720-480.jpg| Image:Jones Beckett Turner.jpg|Cutler Beckett with Davy Jones and Will Turner in the Endeavour Image:Beckett_with_his_fleet.png|Lord Cutler Beckett with his armada. Image:Beckettplans.JPG| Image:AWEBeckettParleystare.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett during parley. Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:Three.jpg| Image:Her3.jpg| Image:Her6.jpg|"You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are." Image:Beckett_and_Jones_during_the_parlay.png|"You can fight and all of you will die..." Image:Beckett Soldiers AWE.jpg|"The enemy...has opted for oblivion." Image:Beckett ReadyTheFleet Groves AWE.JPG|"Ready the fleet." Image:POTC-At-World-s-End-pirates-of-the-caribbean-3561335-720-480 (Medium).jpg| Image:Beckett_Groves_Endeavour.jpg|Beckett and Groves aboard the Endeavour Image:AWE Beckett NothingPersonalJack.JPG|"It's nothing personal, Jack. It's just good business." Image:Ah, il a seurvécu.jpg|"Ah, she survived." Image:VE 45.JPG| Image:LtGroves.jpg| Image:AWEGrovessir.jpg| Image:Beckett - Sir.jpg| Image:AWEBeckettlastwordsJustGoodBusiness.jpg|"It's just...good business." Image:Theodorepeur.jpg| Image:Groves_Abandon_Ship_AWE.PNG|Beckett stunned while Groves orders to abandon ship. Image:AWE Beckett Alone.JPG| Image:AWE Beckett Stairs1.JPG| Image:AWE Beckett Stairs2.JPG| Image:AWE Beckett DestructionStairs.JPG| Image:AWEBeckettbeforeEndeavourexplosion.jpg|Beckett during the Endeavour's destruction. Image:Beckettexploding.jpg| Image:Becketts_dead_body.jpg| Promotional images Image:Lord Cutler Beckett and Mercer.png| Image:Beckett&Swann.jpg|Beckett confronting Davy Jones aboard the Flying Dutchman Image:BeckettPromo.gif| Image:MercerBeckettPromo.jpg| Image:AWEWillandBeckettParleyPromo.jpg| Image:BeckettCoatPromo.jpg| Image:Beckett.jpg| Image:Beckett Portrait.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett's portrait. Artwork by Jon Swihart. Image:Lord Beckett's unfinished portrait.jpeg|Beckett's unfinished portrait. Miscellaneous Image:AOTD Beckett.jpg|Concept art of Beckett for the video game Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned Image:B signature.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett's signature on Letters of Marque. Image:Cutler Beckett KH3.png|Beckett in Kingdom Hearts III. Category:Galleries